Blinded By the Light
by ZigZag5747
Summary: Ally gets into an accident that leaves her blind. AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**Well first off, I want to say sorry to my reviewers for my other story, MUNY, I was in an accident and was not able to get to the computer then, I got an email from a FanFiction moderator saying if I didn't discontinue that story my account would be TERMINATED! Duhn duhn duhn… Anyhoo, rated T for language and this is slightly angsty.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it… What's the point of these things anyways? Please tell me because we all know no one on here owns Austin&Ally…**

**Austin's POV**

"Bye Austin!" Ally shouted, walking back towards the parking lot across the street, turning to wave, and not paying attention to oncoming traffic. It all happened so fast, no one could stop it, not Dez, Trish or I could have seen it coming either. I thought back to earlier that day.

*Flashback*

"And that's why you should never go out in public without pants on Dez," Ally finished, she had just given Dez an _hour_ long lecture on why he shouldn't expose his Angry Birds boxers to people. I mean _come on_ Ally! We all do it at least once right? No? Anyways, off topic, I was zoning out, half listening, half checking out Cassidy… if only I had known then, I would have savored every moment.

"AUSTIN!" Ally exclaimed, "Are you even paying attention? You need this just as much as Dez!" I scoffed and brushed her off.

"Ally, I never go commando!" She stared at me. "Alright, fine! Just once though and I was only seven!" I admitted. She looked at me with a funny expression on her face… Was that, _love?_ Haha, nope, definitely annoyance, although those two emotions can easily be mistaken for each other. I laughed silently at my joke while Ally's gaze flicked from me to the door, Trish should be arriving any moment now...

"Guess who got a job at Wally's World of Wonders? That's right, me! And let me tell you, this job is amazing! I'm never going to get fired! Come one guys let's go, it's awesome and I get a discount!" She squealed. Ally looked at her with a disbelieving expression plastered on her face.

"Trish you are in no place to be using, never and going to get fired in the same sentence." She deadpanned. After a lot of convincing, we all were at Wally's World of Wonders, having an _eh-this-is-kinda-okay_ time, until it came time to leave, and now were back where we are now.

*Back to the future**[1]***

A scream barely had time to rip out of my throat before the blue Honda crashed into Ally's unbelievably tiny body; the impact sent her spiraling into the air, before landing on the cracked asphalt with an ear-shattering _snap._

**WELL. I hoped you liked it, I know it was short, and it probably wasn't very good but it's been a while, kay? Alrighty, review they feed meh xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hiya! I know last one was short so this time I'm going to try to make this longer… I have commitment issues so it's hard for me to stick to a story but bear with me and review and I will try my best. WARNING FOR CURSING.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never have, never will.**

**Austin's POV**

If you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you what anybody else was doing at that point; all I was focused on was Ally. _Ally._ _Ally's_ blood staining the hot pavement, _Ally's _deathly still body I was sprinting over to, as fast as my red high tops would take me, _Ally, the most important person in the world to me._ I couldn't, I _wouldn't_, lose her. I dove down to a crouch next to her and cradled her lifeless body, thick red blood staining my hands. I vaguely remember Trish screaming while Dez dealt with the driver of the vehicle, who was trying to get away from the scene (and by dealing with, I mean beating the shit out of him.) I stroked Ally's pale cheek; I remember how we all used to tease her about how pale she was; now we may never even be able to tease her again. _Fuck_, Austin, stop thinking like that.

"911! Dez, Trish, anyone!" I screamed, panic gripping at my heart. I brushed some hair off of Ally's forehead and stared down at her. There was so much blood. How was it possible for such a small person to have so much blood? It wasn't long before the familiar blue and red lights began flashing in my peripheral vision, I didn't look up, I knew they were for Ally. I remember as a child I would look out at the highway and see those blue and red lights and associate them with _excitement_, car chases and good guys versus bad guys, but now, all I associated them with was the endangerment of the single most important thing in my life right now.

I wouldn't let them tell me I couldn't ride with her, would you leave your _life_ in some stranger's hands? I didn't think so. When we were finally in the ambulance together I allowed myself to grip her impossibly tiny hand in my own, much larger one, and willed the tiny scratches apparent on her once smooth skin to disappear. How could this happen to her? _Ally_, of all people, the same Ally who on weekends spent a good portion of her Saturdays helping underprivileged preschoolers learn their numbers? If there was a larger being in the sky, he sure was being cold right now. The nurse in the ambulance with us asked me small questions, like was Ally allergic to anything, who was I to Ally… Of course I could answer them, I knew this girl like the back of my hand. The only thing I remember about the ambulance ride, were the nurses frantically trying to stabilize Ally and me screaming at the driver to go faster. I ignored all attempts to call me down, how could they possibly be asking me, to _stop freaking out?_ Didn't they realize one of the most important things in my life was put up to a gamble?

"Sir," A nurse with long auburn hair said, snapping me out of my frantic, disorganized thoughts,

"We're here sir, we're moving her," I jumped up, nearly hitting my head on the metallic ceiling, briefly comparing the inside of the ambulance to that of a spaceships, before jumping out of the vehicle watching them roll Ally away.

"Hey!" I shouted, and began to sprint after the stretcher they were wheeling away, before a male nurse planted a hand firmly on my chest. Something about, this area's off limits, we'll take care of her_._ Take care of her, _my ass._ They didn't know Ally! I haven't abandoned her yet and I sure as hell wasn't abandoning her now.

"No! I need to be with her!" I screamed, frantically trying to get around the solid brick wall of male nurse.

"Sir! Calm down or I will be forced to expel you from the hospital grounds." He shouted, not budging. No! Ally needed me! I looked into the nurse's eyes and all I saw was seriousness behind his threat. And at that, there was nothing left to do except crumple to the floor and _sob._

**Well, there's that. I know it was a bit dramatic but Austin is freaking out… And it's also a bit jumpy, I know, but he is extremely worried and not thinking straight. Okay then, REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for this delayed update! I was grounded and my mom took my laptop away…Moms. Yeah but for real, they should never be **_**this **_**late again- hopefully.**

**Ally's POV**

Black

Grey

Blurry

Cars

Pavement

Pain

Dad

_Austin_

A scream tore through my throat as the recollections of the past few life-altering hours came flooding back into my memory. I felt cold hands physically restraining me on to rough cotton sheets, the same sheets currently feeling like murder on my scraped and bruised shoulder blades. I struggled against the hands, screams still finding their way out of the deepest, emotionally wrecked parts of my body.

"_She's having a panic attack! Call the nurses!"_

_Damn straight I'm having a panic attack,_ I bitterly thought, as I tried desperately to peel back my eyelids, which apparently had gained a substantial amount of weight while I was passed out.

"_Ma'am calm down!"_

I don't think I could've if I actually wanted to. My body was moving completely of its own accord; shivers were wracking my entire body and although my screams had quieted down, I was making strange, guttural noises.

"_Ally!"_

Two familiar, calloused, warm hands were now cupping my cheeks and my body instantly calmed down. _Austin! I didn't have to go see him, he came to me! _I thought giddily, while forcing my mouth into what I hoped looked like a smile.

"_She needs to be sedated once more, she can't do any more damage to her spinal cord or her hearing will go as well,"_

Thoughts raced furiously, my mind trying to compute them all at once. _As well? What had already gone?_ I was internally freaking out, and I felt my body begin to tense up. A prick in my thigh quickly silenced the follow up panic attack that was about to emerge and my screams died in my throat.

_Drowning_

I felt my mind moving lethargically, as though I was swimming in a sea of my brains thoughts, and every time I tried to cling to one, it slipped out of my hands just as if I had tried to grasp quicksilver.

"_Oh Ally, what have you gotten yourself into?" _

My father's familiar and welcome voice flowed into my sea of thoughts and I clung to it like a life boat before finally letting go and succumbing to the darkness currently invading my mind.

**Sorry this is so short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys. I hoped you liked it and I don't own anything(:**

**Welp, review please! They make me happy :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spring break! I might even update **_**twice**_** this week! Whoa! Haha anyways, here's another chapter guys.**

**Disclaimer: Bro, if I owned it I wouldn't be writing FanFiction for it… or maybe I would. I don't really know :D**

**Ally's POV**

I felt like I was floating. Not the good kind of floating either, like when you float on your back in the pool, but the kind of floating where you feel as if you could fall at any second without warning. The only thing reassuring me that I was alive was the thundering of my heart in my ears and the loud rush of my breath escaping my mouth.

"I think she's waking up!" A voice invaded my ears and permeated my brain. I felt a hand slip into mine, rough and calloused on the finger tips from strumming the guitar and smooth on the palm. _Austin. _I squeezed his hand gently and my already thundering heart sped up when I felt him squeeze back.

"Mr. Dawson's she's awake," Austin whispered, his voice rough from crying. I realized with a jolt that I must have been out a while. _My school work!_ I mentally groaned at the thought of my geometry teacher's harsh, no-nonsense, face. I could practically see her screaming at me. _Allyson Dawson! Who do you think you are, getting hit by a car like that? You have missed so many lessons! _I giggled internally at the thought of her exploding like that before the full truth hit me. I got hit by a car. _I got hit by a car._ I felt tears come to my eyes and before I knew it, someone's strong arms wrapped around me and I was sobbing.

"Ally, shh. It's going to be okay. You're alive, it's okay," Austin's voice filled my head and I felt my sobs lessening. I attempted to peel my eyelids back so I could look at him and how affected he look by my hospital time. I struggled and thought I had opened them, but was greeted with nothing. I tried once more, straining my facial muscles. I found my voice and felt brave enough to ask the question.

"Austin, why aren't my eyes opening?" I questioned, hating how small and weak my voice sounded. Austin cleared his throat and attempted to speak, his voice rough and thick with fresh tears.

"_Ally, they are open."_

* * *

**Austin's POV**

She reacted immediately. Her shouts filled the room, her horrified screams and wracking sobs shattered my heart. I held her tighter, bawling into her dulled chocolate brown hair, its lustrous shin gone from the nights on the harsh cotton pillow.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Ally. I wish it was me," I whispered into her hair, pressing soft kisses onto the crown of her head, as she shook and wept. I lifted my head and saw Mr. Dawson in the corner, watching us silently, the strain and sorrow of the past few days showing on his face obvious as tattoos, obvious and permanent. I related to his pain although my pain for Ally was so real and tangible. I felt it dancing through my body, wreaking havoc wherever its unforgiving hands touched. I felt as though my entire body was shattering for Ally's pain and I felt the question bubbling up in her throat before she asked it.

"Is it permanent?" She asked, her voice shaking and I looked into her face, pale and gaunt from not eating solid foods for the past three days, her lips chapped and her hair tangled. I dared myself into her eyes, wide and unseeing; they once held such depth as they took in everything around her, now clouded over and shining with tears. I nodded once stupidly before realizing she couldn't see me, and my heart broke all over again.

"Yes," I whispered and caught her as she crumpled into my chest. I looked up to Mr. Dawson and realized there was the doctor there as well, watching us, and waiting for the right time to interject.

"Allyson, my deepest condolences to you," Her formal, emotionally detached voice filled the room and I tensed with anger. _The least you could do is care, bitch._ A deep shame filled me as I realized she was the reason Ally was alive. She walked to the bed, perching on it precariously, and laying a pale hand tentatively on Ally's still shaking back. She seemed strictly business but the bags under her hazel eyes and the red hair slipping out of what once was a business-like ponytail betrayed that she was not unaffected by the girl's display of emotions.

"I don't want your condolences," Ally muttered, a half-hearted sneer on her face as she turned to the sound of the doctor's voice.

"Honey, I'm sorry this happened to you," she said, cringing at Ally's outright disbelief at the use of the endearment, before plowing on, "But, you need to understand we tried our hardest to save your vision and we would not have let it go if we had any choice." Ally's look of indignation fell from her face as silent tears slid down her face once more.

"_And now I'll never see again."_

**Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I am doing this story justice. Well review and favorite please… they make me happy :D By the way, I was listening to the Les Mis soundtrack so I was in a very dramatic mood so sorry if you didn't like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I would like to say I'm sorry this took so long. I've had a very hectic past few months which involved surgery, a lot of tears, and not a whole bunch of time for writing. I know that isn't an excuse, and I should've made time for this story and I am so sorry for that. Please enjoy :(**

**I don't own anything but the plot line…**

**Ally's POV *Two months later***

I felt like I was overreacting. I mean, life moves on right? Yet I just couldn't bring myself to face the people at Marino High. I knew they would be watching me everywhere I went, looking at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"At least I can't see them," I muttered to myself. Snorted at the crude joke I had just made, I fell backwards, trusting my memory of my room to know that I would fall on my soft lilac purple sheets. I brought my hands up to the useless organs on my face and ground the heel of my hands into them. _Maybe I should just rip them out. At least then they wouldn't be able to tease me._ I thought, groaning at the thought. I knew I really should be at school right now; my father had informed me of the time after all. My father had been so kind to me these past months, working out a special schedule at school for me, hiring a tutor to teach me braille, bringing me fruity mint swirl frequently. _Maybe school wouldn't be so bad, I mean I've gotta face things eventually right? _I swirled that thought around in my head, considering what going back to school would mean. I tightened my face muscles into a frown and steeled my resolve. I have to do this. If not for me, I at least owe it to the people who care for me to make an effort.

**Trish's POV (Oh snap)**

I looked at the jar of pickles in my hand, turning it over and mulling over the idea of actually visiting Ally. Things hadn't been the same since she lost her eyesight- we hadn't had a proper girl chat in _weeks._ I was really missing my best friend. I tried giving her space at first, and then when I had done some grieving of my own for Ally's loss, I attempted to be there for her. She rejected me and built walls around herself. I tried, I really did, but when Ally Dawson decides to shut you out, she's more guarded than the freaking president. I tossed the jar into a small gift basket and started to tidy myself up, I knew she couldn't see me but she's gotta at least be able to feel an outfit as rockin' as this, right?

(Line break)

"Hey Mr. Dawson!" I exclaimed, examining how worn down he looked with disbelief. He had what looked like permanent bags under his eyes and worry lines etched into his forehead. His facial expressions soon cracked into a beaming smile.

"Trish! Long time no see!" He said, a rush of guilt filled me, and I forced a grin. "It wasn't only Ally who lost something in that car crash Mr. Dawson," His smile faltered before he stepped to the side and let me through the door. I pushed past him, remorse at my words eating up my insides. That man was breaking his back for Ally, the least I could do was show him some respect. I turned around and met his eyes and said something no one ever expects the great Trish De La Rosa to say,

"I'm sorry." I whirled around once more and fast-walked up the stairs to Ally's room, before my mind caught on one of the pictures hanging on the wall. It was Ally on Austin's back with the Miami Beach in the background, they both looked so happy. I remembered that day very clearly

_*Flashback*_

_Ally squealed as Austin tossed her over his shoulder._

"_We are getting a picture young lady!" He shouted, one hand clutching the back of Ally's knee to stabilize her and the other flying up to her stomach, tickling her sides relentlessly. Ally's peals of laughter filled the air, and Trish and Dez giggled at all the people giving them weird looks as they passed them by, one mother even shielded her young child's eyes. _

"_Fine! Fine!" Ally screeched breathlessly. Austin immediately stopped tickling her and set her down. As soon as her feet hit the sand she ran around Austin and jumped on his back._

"_Cheese!" She yelled, beaming widely, Dez's hands shot up, capturing the moment with a camera that seemed to appear from nowhere._

"_How- how did you- you just have random cameras on you?" Trish questioned, her eyebrows shooting up. "Yup!" Dez said, before tossing the camera on a beach towel and grabbing a bendy straw._

"_Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going snorkeling."_

_*End*_

Trish smiled at the memory, feeling oddly nostalgic. She turned the corner and Ally's white door came into view. She cautiously walked in and was greeted with the sight of Ally laying on her bed, hands over her eyes and in pajamas that looked like she had worn for at least a week. The forgotten gift basket fell out of Trish's hands and she immediately went over to Ally's dresser, picking out clothes.

"This new look Ally, it is _so_ not going to do."

**Well there it is folks! Again, sorry about the long wait, and I hope you enjoy this chapter… I worked hard on it :) Review please! AND STAY AWESOME LOVELIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter yay! This one is gonna be kind of happy, because I just finished reading ****The Fault in our Stars****, and I feel like if I don't write something happy I'm most assuredly going to cry :D Well, without further ado, **_**Blinded by the Light**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own it bitch. And by **_**own**_**, I mean don't own, and **_**bitch**_**, I mean lovely readers.**

**Ally's POV**

Things were looking up. As soon as Trish got here I just couldn't explain it, I couldn't see what she was doing to make me feel better but I could certainly feel it. She made me feel happier and normal; she was the first one to talk to me without insufferable pity in their voice. She was in the midst of curling my hair _(I mean I assume so I couldn't really see exactly what she was doing but that's beside the point)_when she asked the first Trish-like question since The Accident.

"Not to sound insensitive, but as your best friend for life, I can make blind jokes right?" My face contorted into an expression I hoped resembled humored disbelief.

"S-sure," I spluttered, wondering where she was going with this.

"Good," she responded, her voice taking on a sly tone, "Because I really _couldn't see_ any other way to make you feel normal," she finished, and snorted a little, clearly pleased with herself, before picking up another strand of hair and beginning to curl it. I grabbed her wrist, and she tensed, obviously worried that she had offended me. I took the curling iron out of her hand and fumbled on the handle, searching for the off switch. I located it and pressed it deliberately and placed it on the ground next to me, Trish completely silent. I returned to my upright position and looked to where I last heard Trish's voice.

"Didn't want that to get in the way, the pain would've been _blinding_ if it had touched my face once I started to laugh," I said coyly, waiting for her reaction. It was small at first, she giggled at my horribly insensitive pun and then it slowly escalated until we were both in tears on the ground. We laughed for an unusual amount of time for any sane person, but we couldn't help it. I was afraid that if I stopped laughing the sense of normalcy would fade and I would be sad Ally again, the one everybody brings frozen lasagna and talks about when they think I can't hear them. Maybe I could laugh into laughter-oblivion, and things would be fine and I wouldn't even need my sight because all that would exist would be laughter. I realized Trish's hands were on my arm now and they were desperately trying to pull me back up and I recognized that my laughter was no longer laughter, it was gut-wrenching, spine-tingling sobbing, the kind of sobbing that made you want to cover your ears and think happy thoughts.

"Ally, I'm sorry- I didn't think- I won't do it again- Ally!" She was urgently trying to console me, doing anything she could to get me to stop. My weeping slowed and I rocked back and forth, Trish's hands still on my back. My ears were assaulted with my door being loudly flung open, ricocheting off of my wall. I didn't look up at the noise; I didn't want people to see me like this. The person who had swung my door open quickly walked over to me. Familiar rough hands gently took a hold of my chin and lifted it up.

"Austin?" I asked, leaning my cheek into his hand. "I texted him," Trish whispered, obviously blaming herself for my crying fit. Austin gathered me in his arms and slowly rocked me back and forth.

"What on earth was wrong, Ally-cat?" He asked, and I smiled at his nickname.

"Well besides the obvious, I can't see, nothing was wrong really, I guess I was just letting it all out," I said shrugging my shoulders. Trish breathed a sigh of relief and I felt a surge of guilt run through me. Was it always going to be like this? People always worried for me? Austin slowly put me down and I felt him position himself next to me. I laid back and I felt him to the same. Trish got up, squeezing my hand once before I heard her exit the room.

"What can I do Ally?" Austin asked innocently, and I resisted the urge to respond with a sarcastic, _get my eyesight back_. I laughed a bit and lifted my hands to rub my eyes that were no doubt red from crying. He reached an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his forearm. He dropped a kiss into my hair and I snuggled into his side.

"Love me,"

**Well that's it for now :) I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter and I don't know why… I feel like Ally did some moving on. Well tell me what you think because reviews make me update faster ;D Haha **

**Au revoir! **


End file.
